User talk:ThirdEmperor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Surgo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 04:21, September 16, 2009 Incomplete Articles and Sandboxes Just a friendly note/reminder/spreading the word sorta thing here. All incomplete articles (such as your recent addition of Setenall (3.5e Race) and What's Bugging You? (3.5e Quest)) should be moved to user sandbox pages. How do you do that you wonder? Well, its easy. First, check out Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Article Requirements (mainly the Incomplete Articles header). The main purpose of this is to avoid incomplete articles from showing up in the navigation pages, and the main step being to remove categories on incomplete articles. In addition, you might want to consider keeping track of your articles on your user page for easy reference with links and whatnot. --Ganteka Future 18:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Dread Knight Could you possibly go through the Dread Knight (3.5e Class) page and do what it says in the incomplete template? Seeing as how it's almost done I really don't want to have to remove it. Surgo 18:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Notice Forcerunner (3.5e Equipment) will be deleted tomorrow as per the incompleteness policy, completing the page, moving it to a sandbox or contacting administration for further options will prevent deletion. Tank you for your understanding. --Leziad 21:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Please destroy that foul thing, it was a badly worded pile of crap.--ThirdEmperor 09:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deletion I regret to inform you that the page The Eye Tyrants (3.5e Creature) was deleted, to have the page restored and/or moved to a sandbox, please contact the administration. --Leziad 21:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : I regret to inform you that the page What's Bugging You? (3.5e Quest) was deleted, to have the page restored and/or moved to a sandbox, please contact the administration. --Leziad 21:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I was wondering when someone would get around to cleaning those up. I would have fixed The Eye Tyrants but they were glitching up majorly, is it cool if I fix the page up then repost it?--ThirdEmperor 09:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's cool. They weren't deleted for anything other than the incomplete, so fixing that works nicely. - TarkisFlux 17:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Book_of_War_(3.5e_Sourcebook) is over 30 days old. I need to know if the ToC you have on that page is complete or not, and if you have anything else ready to add to it. Otherwise I'll be deleting it soon (unless you sandbox it first), but we can always undelete it later on. - TarkisFlux 23:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I just deleted the Setenall (3.5e Race) page as well, since it was lacking mechanics and entirely unplayable. Let me know if you need it restored so you can fill in the mechanics. - TarkisFlux 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* I actually SAVED the Setenall page? I had assumed I had forgotten to save it in the first place, that's why I never finished it. As for the Book of War, kill it. I just don't have the drive to go through the entire rules compendium and make sure it doesn't brake any fiddly little variant rule, honestly I'm probably going to leave the site entirely when I finish up on my sandboxes.--ThirdEmperor 07:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you want me to, sure, but why are you worried about making it work with variant rules? Those are optional things at best when you're designing your own variant. - TarkisFlux 17:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Meh, it isn't just variant rules, what I had planned had been pretty big, it would have been really hard to do without breaking a few core rules.--ThirdEmperor 06:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. Have you seen the stuff I'm working on? I'm basically rewriting an entire core chapter, have already rewritten several core rule systems, disregarded others, changed core class abilities, and so on. Sticking to core isn't really a prerequisite for expansion books, and it's not like WotC does it either. If you think you can do mass combat in a way that works and makes people happy, I think losing some core material is a small price to pay. - TarkisFlux 20:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, you've convinced me, I'll fix it up and make it work.--ThirdEmperor 06:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi Just logged on to tell you guys I'm not gone for good so you can't start partying yet.--ThirdEmperor 20:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Syrath Are the links you have on your CS page a complete outline? If not, can you finish up the outline and set the project completeness to 2 to get it out of the incomplete pool please? - TarkisFlux 05:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I'm not really active on this site anymore (wish I could be, you guys are great) but I am trying to finish Syrath, as for the question, yes it's a complete outline, unless I doscover I spaced and left something out I won't be adding anymore categories. Sadly I have no idea how to change completeness so one of you guys will have to do it for me.